


Drabbles Galore

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Various drabbles and pairings.





	Drabbles Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Title:** The Old Song  
 **Characters:** Sirius  
 **Word Count:** exactly 100  
 **Rating:** G  
  
Sirius opens his eyes. He is groggy, the world is a blur of colour. The ripe smell of roasting meat hangs in the air. He grimaces, knowing what that odour heralds.   
  
Stretching, he feels the constriction of rope around wrists and ankles. A tinny tune echoes in the distance. He lifts his head to catch the words.  
  
 _How much is that doggy in the window?_  
The one with the waggly tail?  
How much is that doggy in the window?  
Oh, I do hope that doggy's for sale...  
  
He flops his head back to the floor, defeated, as Bellatrix's voice trails off.  
  
  
 **Title:** Honesty  
 **Characters:** Draco, Lucius. Implied H/D  
 **Rating:** PG for violence  
 **wordcount:** 99 or 100 words.  
  
  
Fog clouds the hollow. Visibility has been reduced to nil, so Draco is shocked to hear the familiar pop of an apparation behind him.  
  
"Harry - " he begins as he turns, but the words die on his lips at Lucius's familiar figure. Dropping his eyes, he pantomimes the dutiful son. "I did not expect you here today," he mouthes, along with the expected platitudes.  
  
"Obviously. I brought you something." Lucius drops a bundle, which lands at his feet with a wet thud. Something rolls out, stopping against Draco's foot. Harry's sightless green eyes stare into Draco's and he knows they will burn forever.

 

   
The breath exploded out of him and he crumpled in the corner like a discarded marionette.   
  
That was all he was, wasn’t he? A puppet. For other people to use, and discard, as they saw fit. A tear rolled down his cheek; his eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
Black swirls enveloped his vision, hands stroked him, arms held him close.   
  
“You are much more than that, Harry. You are mine.”  
  
 _Fin_  
  
  
 **Pairing:** Snarry  
 **Rating:** R  
 **A/N:** I didn't like this when I first wrote it, and sent it off to stick_around, asking her to give it a shot and make it all better. When I got it back and re-read it, I realised I did actually like it. So here, and as always, I'm a feedback whore.   
**Summary:** Angst in under 100 words.  
 **Beta:** [](http://stick-around.livejournal.com/profile)[**stick_around**](http://stick-around.livejournal.com/)  
  
  
Smoke rises into the darkened sky. Pillars of smog marking epitaphs for the dead.  
Against this wasted landscape, his lips on me ease the pain.   
  
I buck into his mouth. He is not gentle, but his teeth only serve to hurry me along.  
  
Motes of dust, of people, float in the air and I fear this gritty taste will live on my tongue forever.  
  
The sun rises in the east. Together, we look into the devastation. His fingers are entwined with mine. Together, we are strong. That was, after all, how we beat him. My wand. His will. We blasted the other out of existence.  
  
And now we have a future. Together. In what is left.   
  
Somehow we shall find a way.


End file.
